The Blackout
by hotdxfan
Summary: How do the wwe superstars and divas survive in the dark


The Blackout

Chapter 1

Trapped inside

hey everyone this is my latest horror story it's a little late but I have been busy and forgot about this story completely. So here's the first chapter if you don't like it that's okay because it might be done by Halloween and it might not. Anyway enough of my rambling here is the first chapter enjoy.

Introduction: It was a normal night for the superstars and divas they had just finished a Monday night raw and was packing up for the night. In the divas locker room, "Hey ladies we better hurry there's a huge storm coming this way." Kelly told them as she packed her bag. "What kind of storm?" asked Beth? "The guy on the radio said it was gonna be a huge thunderstorm with strong winds and even hail, so we should hurry to the hotel!" she told them. They all nodded as they finished packing their bags, meanwhile in the men's locker room, "Hey guys we need to hurry it up a huge storm is heading this way right now so get your bags and meet on the bus!" Hunter told them. They all nodded everyone finished packing and was heading outside when the lights started to flicker on and off. "Oh boy let's get out of here now!" Randy told everyone. Before any of them could leave out the door it started to pour down rain, "Hey John make sure no one is left in the locker rooms, while I go start the bus." Paul told him. John nodded as he headed for the locker rooms, while Paul ran outside to the bus.

He opened the door and turned the key but it wouldn't start, so he tried again, still nothing. "Come on, start already!" he yelled to himself. He turned the key one more time still nothing, so he left the bus and looked under the hood. He couldn't believe his eyes, "No wonder it wouldn't start someone or something cut the wires to the engine, we're stuck here for the night!" Paul told himself. He ran back inside soaking wet, "Well can we get on the bus?" Kane asked handing him a towel to dry with. Paul shook his head, "No someone cut the wires to the engine we're stuck here!" he told him. A few minutes later John showed up,"There's no one left in the locker rooms, so can we leave yet?" John asked him. "No we're stuck here, somebody cut the wires to the engine." He told him. "So what are we going to do?" Kelly asked. "Don't know yet but at least we have…" Paul was interrupted before he could finish the sentence the lights went out. "Lights!" he finished. Paul hit his head on the wall, "Just great now we're stuck here and the lights are out." He yelled out loud.

At least an hour had gone by and the superstars were still trying to figure out how to get help. They tried their phones but no one could get service. "This sucks we have no lights, we can't call for help and everyone else is already gone." Randy spoke up. "Don't worry guys! We'll get out of here somehow!" Glen told them. They all nodded, "I think there's an emergency generator in the back!" Paul told them. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go check it out!" Mark told him. Mark, Paul, Glen, and Shawn left heading towards the boiler room.

As they approached the back of the building they saw the generator. "Perfect! Now if we can just turn this thing on! Mark can you hold the flashlight for me." Shawn asked handing him the flashlight. "Yeah!" Mark told him holding the light above the generator so Shawn could see. After a few minutes, Shawn got the generator on, "Okay I got it on but I have no idea how long it will last. Let's get back to the others!" Shawn told them heading back inside. As they was walking towards the conference room where everyone was at, Glen heard a strange noise. "What was that?" he asked turning around quickly. The others stopped to see what he was talking about, "I didn't hear anything!" Paul told him. The noise happened again, "See there it is again! I know you heard it." Glen told him. "It was probably just the wind! Come on let's go!" Paul told him. Glen nodded as they continued walking, he heard another noise only this time, it was someone screaming, "Ahhhhhhhh!" someone screamed.

All the guys stopped, "What was that?" Shawn asked. "I don't know but it sounded like someone screaming!" Paul told him. "Let's get to others now!" Mark told them as they started running towards the conference room and they heard the scream again. They ran into the conference room and saw everyone was looking at them like they were crazy. "Hey guys! I see you got the lights on but why are you all running?" Stephanie asked them. "We heard a scream! Is everyone okay?" Mark asked them. They looked around the room and nodded, "Yeah we're fine, but we didn't hear anyone screaming!" John told them. Paul and the guys looked at each other, "Are you sure? Is everyone still here?" Mark asked him. "Yeah I'm sure that everyone is still..." John stopped in mid sentence after he noticed who was missing. "Hey Steph where did Maria go?" he asked her. Stephanie looked confused as she looked around the room, "OH MY GOD SHE'S GONE!" she told them covering her mouth.

where is Maria?

Was it her screaming or someone else?

can anyone survive the blackout?

Find out what happens next


End file.
